The present invention relates to a separator structure for guiding weaving loom frames.
As known, separators are applied to weaving loom frames and have the function of preventing the frame from bending when it is raised with respect to the other frames so as to avoid that the same frame interferes with the other frames in its subsequent descending movement.
Frame separators have a substantially flattened configuration so as to define the actual guiding body and have two substantially plate-like portions which are arranged astride the frame so as to guide them in position.
Said separators must be very light and mechanically sturdy, and therefore used to be made of special woods with considerable constructive complications.
Wooden separators, however, have the disadvantage of being subject to rapid wear, with the consequent need to frequently replace them.
In order to try to obviate this disadvantage, separators have already been marketed which are substantially constituted by a pair of opposite plate-like elements, made of laminated plastic material, which are glued at one end to a body which is arranged at the guiding body and is made of rigid polyurethane or other plastic materials.
With respect to wood, such separators have greater resistance to wear, but they are very heavy, due to the mass of synthetic material which defines the guiding body, and are furthermore expensive to manufacture, since they entail a plurality of operative steps for assembling the laminated-plastic plate-like elements on the synthetic-material body.
Another disadvantage furthermore resides in the fact that as they are obtained by mutually glueing a plurality of component elements they generally present an unsatisfactory surface finishing.